La Necesidad De Sanae, Y La Propuesta De Genzo
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Ella solo quería graduarse y ser una gran profesional.
1. La Beca De Sanae

Paste your document here...

**La Beca De Sanae**

Hoy, como todos los días seria la misma rutina. Se levantaría temprano para estudiar un poco, se ducharía, comería algo, se iría a la Universidad para tomar sus clases, después volvería a casa, cenaría y se desvelaría estudiando. Para al día siguiente repetiría lo mismo.

- Buenos días Sanae – Le saluda una de sus compañeras de clase.

- Buenos días Takumi – Le sonríe como respuesta.

- ¿Ya tienes el trabajo acerca de cómo las obras del fallecido Shakespeare influyeron en la economía global? - Le pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta de la castaña.

- Claro, ayer lo termine. Solo falta imprimirlo y entregárselo al profesor – Saca los libros de su mochila.

- Se nota que adoras estudiar Economía, yo aún no he comenzado el trabajo - La mira con ojos de susto.

- Es mejor que comiences a hacerlo ya. No es muy corto – La mira de igual manera – Y es mejor que nos acomodemos, ya llego el maestro.

Ya había tomado las clases correspondiente al día de hoy. Por lo que toma sus cosas y se dirige hacia la salida, pero la secretaria del Decano de su facultad la llama para que se presente en la oficina de este.

- Buenas tarde Señor Decano - No entendía por qué había sido llamada por él.

- Buenas tarde Sanae – Le devuelve el saludo cortésmente – Por favor toma asiento – Le señala la silla – Te preguntaras el por qué te llame ¿Verdad? – El ya experimentado hombre podía leer el rostro de Sanae a la perfección.

- Si Señor – Lo mira sin entender el porqué de su llamado.

- Quería entregarte esto en persona – Le da un sobre blanco.

Al leer el contenido de aquel sobre pudo descubrir por qué el llamado.

- Mi beca ha sido revocada – Traga saliva.

- Lo siento Sanae – El hombre mueve la cabeza suavemente hacia ambos lados, mientras mira hacia abajo – Las becas se cancelaron, no solo para ti, sino para la mayoría de los estudiantes becados de Economía de todos los semestres.

- Entiendo – Intentaba no llorar – Así que pago, o no entro a clases – Suspira mientras guarda la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Lo siento Sanae, no pude hacer nada – Se sincera – El consejo lo decidió – Le explica – La mayoría de los estudiantes becados son de Economía y eso le quita fondos a la Universidad - Se sentía mal al ver el rostro de la chica – Pero puedo ayudarte – Abre una de las gavetas de tu escritorio – Mira, aquí se encargan de dar préstamos a estudiantes para pagar sus estudios. Y como eres una excelente estudiante te darán el crédito enseguida – Sonríe – Falta una semana para entrar a vacaciones de verano, podrás conseguir un trabajo mientras te aceptan el crédito – Le da esperanzas a la joven.

- Muchas gracias Decano - Sonríe débilmente – Con su permiso yo me retiro – Se levanta de la silla – Nos vemos – Se despide.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. No podía creer que ya no estaba becada, todos esos meses sin salir por estar estudiando para sacar las mejores calificaciones fueron en vano…. Ahora tenía que arreglárselas, ¿Pero cómo? Sus padres ya no la apoyaban con su carrera. Prácticamente estaba sola. ¿Qué haría? Para ella su carrera lo era todo. Ya solo le faltaba un año para graduarse.

- ¿Qué hare? – Cubre su rostro con las manos - ¿Qué hare? – Suspira.

Con la resignación encima de ella llega al pequeño apartamento que solía ser de sus abuelos. Y sin aguantarse comienza a llorar amargamente.

**Hamburgo, Alemania.**

- Claro que tengo ya todo listo para el viaje – Se coloca su inseparable gorra – Iré a Japón por 2 semanas solamente, ya que en la Universidad habrá 2 semanas de recreación artística, y eso no me gusta y de ahí salimos a vacaciones – Se lo hace saber a la persona con la que está hablando por celular – Hablamos después, ya llego mi maestro – Cuelga.

Genzo Wakabayashi se encontraba en sus últimos años de periodismo en una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de Hamburgo. Le encantaba su carrera, por lo que se esforzaba al máximo por sacar buenas notas y poder graduarse con honores.

- Buenas tardes clase – Saluda el profesor de Investigación Periodística – Aquí tengo sus trabajos de Investigación – Coloca su mano encima de varias carpetas – Los iré llamando para que los recojan - Le avisa a sus estudiantes – Genzo, me sorprendió mucho su trabajo investigativo acerca de Nelson Mandela – Le entrega el folder – Se nota que no hubo ayuda del internet. Felicitaciones – Toma su lista para seguir llamando a los estudiantes faltantes.

- Gracias profesor – Se va a su asiento con una gran sonrisa – Ya puedo viajar tranquilo.

Los días correspondientes para el viaje ya habían pasado, por que Genzo ya se encontraba en un avión para Japón.

**Shiozuka, Japón.**

- Hola a todos – Saluda alegremente al ver a todos sus amigos.

- Genzo – Lo abraza Ryo – Que gusto verte.

- Igualmente chicos – Choca los 5 con todos sus compañeros.

- ¿Oye qué sabes de Tsubasa? – Pregunta Ryo.

- Está presentando los exámenes finales – Se sienta – Apena que los termine viajara para acá – Llama con la mano al camarero para pedir una cerveza.

- Por cierto ¿Qué estudia Tsubasa? – Al preguntar la carrera del pelinegro todos voltean a ver a Ryo con cara de ¿Eres idiota?

- Derecho – El portero se lleva la cerveza a la boca.

- Entonces salud por el futuro Abogado Ozora – Todos alzan sus botellas para brindar por el chico.

- Hola muchachos – Saluda Yayoi - ¿Cómo andan? – Les pregunta mientras se dirige hacia su novio – Me puede traer una cerveza por favor – Le pide al mesero.

- Se supone que no debes beber si tienes dudas de un embarazo – Le sonríe torcidamente a la Pelirroja la cual mira a su novio – No querrás que el bebé nazca con problemas.

- ¿Qué? – Lo mira sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Vuelve a mirar a Jun el cual alza sus hombros en señal de no tener idea del porque Genzo le decía eso – Aun no me han dado los resultados – Se cruza los brazos la enfermera.

- Linda, que no se te olvide que voy hacer periodista – Le guiñe el ojo – Créeme, estas embarazada, se te ve en la mirada – Le da la última probada a su bebida con cebada - Y sabes que, mejor dame esa cerveza y tomate un jugo – Le quita la botella café al mesero – Le trae un juego a la señorita por favor, está embarazada - Le abre los ojos burlonamente a la chica.

Ante tal acción del portero todos comienzan a reír.

- Hola – Saluda Yukari.

- ¿Y esa cara Yukari? – Le pregunta Yayoi al ver la cara que esta traía.

- Acabo de hablar con Sanae – Se sienta en la mesa junto con los demás – Ya no está becada – Todos se sorprenden al escuchar la triste noticia – Esta muy decaída, y no sabe qué hacer. Ya que paga o no entra a clases – Baja la mirada – Es triste, solo le falta un año para terminar.

Todos se quedan en silencio, era realmente horrible lo que estaba pasando a Sanae. Ya que ella tuvo que valerse por sí misma para conseguir esa beca.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Necesidad De Sanae Y La Propuesta De Genzo**

Genzo no dejaba de pensar en Sanae y en lo de su beca. Le dolía lo que le estaba pasando, tenía que ayudarla de algún modo, ¿Pero cómo? A pesar de haber sido novios en el pasado, Genzo y Sanae seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría dinero de él sin importar los mejores amigos que fuesen.

- Tengo que ayudarte Sanae. No sé cómo, pero tengo que hacerlo – Él estaba decidido hacer lo que fuese para que Sanae estuviera bien.

Por su parte, Sanae se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio esperando a la consultora de créditos. Su mente se encontraba lejos ahí, no sabía cómo terminaría todo el asunto de la Universidad. Tal vez debería pedirles a sus padres dinero prestado y pagar el último año que le faltaba. Y después cuando estuviera en sus prácticas remuneradas les pagaría todo.

- Buenos días Señorita Nakazawa – La suave voz de la mujer la saco de su trance.

- Buenos días Señorita Takana - Le saluda amablemente mientras le da la mano.

- Bueno, ya vi la información que me enviaste – Se mueve suavemente en su silla mientras examina la carpeta con notas y recomendaciones que Sanae le envió para solicitar la beca – Me quede extasiada al ver tus notas y más al ver las recomendaciones de tus maestros. Eres perfecta para solicitar el crédito – Cierra la carpeta y la coloca en el escritorio de madera.

- Gracias – Sonríe levemente.

- Pero quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué crees que somos los más buscados cuando se trata de dar créditos a estudiantes? – La mira fijamente.

- No cobran intereses en sus créditos – Por eso eran famosos.

- Exacto. No cobramos intereses en los créditos que otorgamos. Pero a la vez somos muy selectivos – Le aclara – Cualquiera no obtiene un crédito de _Créditos Shimura, _y no es por matarte las esperanzas pero es así – Recuesta su cuerpo a la enorme silla se cuero.

- Solo es por un año y medio - Explica.

- Lo sé. Solo quiero que sepas que esto – Toma la carpeta con la información de Sanae – Sera examinado por varios de tus patrocinadores para el crédito. No te aseguro nada, tal vez te demos el crédito, tal vez no – Se levanta de la silla – Solo ten un plan B, eso es todo – Le da la mano a la castaña.

- Así que es nada es seguro – Ante su pregunta, la Señorita Takana solo asiente – Muchas gracias – Toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

El camino hasta su apartamento fue en silencio. Nada estaba seguro, no sabía si le darían el crédito para terminar sus estudios y graduarse, y tampoco tenía un plan B. ¿Entonces qué haría? Rogarles a sus padres era una opción muy cercana para ella. No le importase cuantas horas tenía que trabajar en una empresa o en la heladería familiar para pagar su educación. Ella solo quería estudiar y ya.

Genzo se encontraba empacando sus cosas para viajar con sus amigos hacia Shiozuka, pero el sonido de su teléfono hizo que desistiera de su tarea.

- Hola Tsubasa – Genzo estaba alegre de escuchar la voz de su amigo - ¿Qué me cuentas?

- Hola Genzo, y pues bien, quería decirte que ya estoy aquí en Tokio – Le dice como si nada.

- No puede ser – Exclama alegre - ¿Quieres que te recoja?

- Por favor – Comienza a reírse – Por eso te llame.

- Dentro de 10 minutos estoy allá. Nos vemos – Al terminar la llamada se dirige rápidamente hacia la salida se casa para tomar uno de sus autos y recoger a su mejor amigo.

En menos de 10 minutos Genzo ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto en busca de su amigo, el cual no demoro en aparecer.

- Que gusto verte Ozora – Lo abraza.

- Igualmente Wakabayashi - Le da algunas palmadas en la espalda.

- Mira que llegar de sorpresa… - Se separa para ver de frente al mayor de los Ozora.

- ¿Porque crees que le dicen sorpresa? – Sonríe burlonamente.

- Tienes razón. Porque no vamos a casa – Toma una de las maletas del chico.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el auto del portero.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Derecho? – Comienza a conducir.

- Muchos exámenes, trabajos, desveladas, y estrés. Ya sabes… La vida del estudiante – Comienza a mirar por la ventana.

- Entiendo. Y como va en asunto de las chicas – Le da un golpe en la cabeza.

- Sabes que no tengo tiempo para mujeres – Le devuelve el golpe – Ya me voy a graduar como abogado, y quiero hacerlo bien.

- ¿Entonces no tienes a nadie? – Quería rectificar la respuesta de su amigo.

- Aja, no tengo a nadie – Le golpea suavemente el brazo.

Al llegar a la mansión Wakabayashi, Genzo toma rápidamente su celular para marcar el número de una persona en específica.

- Hola Yukari. Quiero preguntarte algo.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Sanae no tuvo más remedio que prepararse algo de comer y ponerse al corriente con las clases que hoy no pudo ver.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

Al escuchar su teléfono sonar, Sanae corre a contestar.

- Genzo, que gusto escucharte – Se sentía feliz al escuchar una voz conocida - ¿Estas afuera? Ya te abro.

- Hola – Lo abraza - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Para ser sincera Sanae no lo esperaba en su casa.

- Vine hablar contigo – La mira seriamente – Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento.

Si Genzo se refería a la beca de Sanae sería algo demasiado raro, ya que él vivía en Alemania y ella en Japón. ¿Cómo Genzo se enteraría de eso?

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – Quería saber el porqué de la visita de él.

- Te estoy hablando acerca de tu beca – Le aclara – Sé que te la revocaron, por lo que vine aquí para ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Frunce las cejas - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Linda, por algo voy hacer periodista. Yo se investigar – Pone sus manos encima de los hombros de Sanae.

- Si vienes a darme dinero es mejor que lo guardes, no lo quiero – Se cruza de brazos.

- No viene a darte dinero, sino a proponerte algo – Lentamente toma una silla y se sienta – Quiero salgas con un amigo.

- No soy una prostituta, y eso lo sabes – Se comenzaba a molestar.

- No te pido que te acuestes con él, solo quiero que salgas con él en citas – No quería crear malos entendidos.

- Como puedes pedirme esto. Genzo, tu yo fuimos novios – Lo mira con tristeza.

- Lo sé, pero como ya te lo dije antes, no quiero que te lo lleves a la cama – Ahora él se comenzaba a fastidiar al ver que ella no entendía - Se lo de tu beca, y se lo desesperadas que estas. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte un semestre si solo sales con él.

- Se nota que para ti es fácil botar el dinero – Camina hacia su cocina.

- No lo estoy botando, solo quiero ayudarte – La sigue.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? - Abre la nevera para sacar algo de jugo.

- Tsubasa Ozora – Le acerca un vaso a la chica.

- El famoso futbolista del Barcelona – Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa – Sabes cuantas mujeres tiene detrás. Ese hombre no tiene ni 23 años, y ya ha salido con modelos.

- Estoy enterado eso – Sonríe al ver la cara de su amiga.

- No creo que quiera salir conmigo – Se lleva el vaso a la boca – No soy una modelo y no estoy segura de hacerlo.

- Lo hará, eres hermosa – La mira tiernamente – Y no te pido que me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo.


	3. Conociendo A Tsubasa

**Conociendo A Tsubasa **

Dos días habían pasado desde que Genzo estuvo en la casa de Sanae. Varias veces había vacilado entre tomar el teléfono y llamarlo, no se quería desesperar, pero si no tenía un plan B para volver a estudiar, no llegaría ser la profesional que tanto soñó y todos sus esfuerzos se irían a la basura.

- ¿Sera que lo hago? – Miro el teléfono indecisa, luego pensó por unos minutos y suspiro mientras levantaba el aparato – Buenos días habla con Sanae Nakaza… - La voz que salía del auricular la interrumpió.

- El joven Genzo espera su llamada - Le informa una suave pero madura voz de hombre.

- Ahhh – Parece que Genzo lo tiene todo calculado - ¿Esta el en casa?

- Lo está – Afirmo la voz – Le pasare su llamada, que tenga un lindo día - Escucho un leve pitido.

- ¡Hola Sanae! – Le saluda alegre - ¿Qué cuentas? – La confianza en él rebosaba.

- Pues quiero hablarte acerca de lo de tu amigo – Genzo se enderezo de manera brusca – Y acepto, saldré con él - Le dijo resignada.

- No estés tan triste – Intentaba reconfortarla – No tienes por qué pasar de unas simples salidas a comer.

- Lo sé – Responde como si nada.

- Él y yo viajaremos a Shiozuka a mañana – Le informa – Y su madre le hará una fiesta sorpresa el día después de que lleguemos, ¿Tienes como viajar?

- No – Admitió.

- Mañana en la tarde te enviare a un chofer para que te lleve a Shiozuka – Dice con un tono de autosuficiencia – Avisa a tus padres que estarás en la noche allá.

- Está bien – Le dice tranquila - Nos vemos mañana en la noche.

- Hasta luego Sanae – Se despide.

Al momento de colgar, Sanae empieza arreglar todo para su viaje, llamo a su casa en Shiozuka, empaco y le aviso al casero que se iría de vacaciones a casa de sus padres. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que la vinieran a recoger.

Por otra parte, Genzo no dejaba de hablar con Tsubasa durante todo el vuelo, tenían tantas cosas que decirse y contarse. Cuando aterrizaron en Shiozuka ambos tuvieron una gran bienvenida, de ahí no se volvieron a ver hasta al día siguiente de la fiesta.

Sanae llego a su casa a las 8:00 p.m. Se sentía cansada y fastidiada, pero tenía que llamar a Genzo para avisarle que ya estaba en la cuidad.

- Dentro de media hora voy a servir la cena – Su madre sale de la habitación.

- Está bien – Cuando su mama bajo, Sanae toma su celular y llama a Genzo.

- Mañana a las 9:00 p.m ve a casa de los Ozora, todos estaremos juntos y podrás conocer a Tsubasa en persona.

- Perfecto – Se acuesta en su cama – Hablamos después – Se despide.

- Adiós – Genzo intenta mantener la calma ante los cambios de humor de la castaña.

La noche de la fiesta ya había llegado, y como lo había acordado con Genzo, Sanae tenía que asistir. Antes de salir de su casa, se mira en el espejo, estaba muy hermosa a pesar de ir sencilla. Un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, tacones del mismo color, una cartera en forma de sobre y su cabello suelto hasta su media espalda la hacían ver despampanante.

- Ya me voy – Le aviso a sus padres – No llegare tarde – Se acerca a la puerta – Adiós.

- Adiós - Se despiden sus padres al unísono.

Dos cuadras después llego a la casa de los Ozora, pero se sorprendió al saber que vivían tan cerca y nunca supo de la existencia de ellos. Sanae acomodo un poco sus pensamientos y toco la puerta, una madura pero muy bonita mujer le abrió la puerta.

- Hola soy Sanae – Los nervios la estaban atacando – Soy amiga de Genzo.

- Natsuko – Ella es la chica que te dije que vendría – Se acerca a la puerta – Ella es mi amiga – La toma de la mano.

- Bueno pasen – Sonríe – Me disculparas por todo, pero intentamos ser lo más herméticos posibles cuando de Tsubasa se trata – Se disculpa.

- No se preocupe, la entiendo – Le sonríe – No debe ser fácil tener un hijo famoso.

- No lo es – Lanza una carcajada la señora Ozora.

Al llegar a la sala, todos se acercan felices hacia Sanae, y entre piropo y piropo llego la hora de dar la sorpresa.

- Tsubasa está a punto de llegar – Natsuko cuelga el teléfono fijo – Su padre y él vienen por la esquina.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, y cuando llegaron los hombres Ozora la sorpresa fue grande.

Después de que todo se calmó, Genzo llevo a Sanae hacia Tsubasa.

- Amigo, ella es Sanae – Se la presenta.

Cuando Tsubasa la vio fue algo increíble, ella se veía hermosa. Y cuando Sanae lo vio se quedó sin aliento, ella no era esas adictas al futbol, pero el verlo por la televisión no era lo mismo que verlo en persona. ¡Es demasiado guapo!

- Genzo, ¿Tu ex novia? – Tsubasa pensó que Genzo se había enloquecido.

- Ya te dije que ahora solo somos amigos – Dijo molesto – Ahora hablen – Se alejó dejándolos solos.

- Así que eres Sanae – Tsubasa parecía incomodo, por lo que Sanae soltó una pequeña risa - ¿Dije algo malo? – Se sentía como un tonto.

- Para nada, si soy Sanae – Le sonrió de tal manera que también lo hizo sonreír.


End file.
